Approximately 1,200 women who meet the inclusion criteria will be enrolled in this double-blind, randomized, multicenter, two-year study to compare the safety and efficacy of daily oral alendronate 5 mg vs. 35 mg alendronate once weekly in increasing lumbar spine bone density in ambulatory postmenopausal women with normal or mild reduction in bone density. About 25 women will be required to participate at the University of Chicago site.